My Blossom
by MysterySmiles
Summary: That dork had the nerve to touch my girl. I'll get him for that! Nobody and I mean nobody can touch my girl but me!


Hello! Sorry if you like Dexter, but in this fanfiction he is 'the creep'.

I do not own the PPGZ.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Brick

I threw my school bag over my shoulder as I walked to my girlfriend's house. It was only about a five minute walk from my place. I'm so lucky. You know why? It's because I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the whole world and she's just as beautiful on the inside. How did I ever get the chance to date her? I don't know.

I sighed dreamily, thinking about the most important thing in my life. I skipped happily up to her house and rung the door bell. She opened the door, exiting her home sleepily. She yawned while stretching, which I found extremely adorable.

"Morning Blossom!" I grinned at her. She smiled at me tiredly.

"Morning," she yawned again. What time did she go to sleep last night?

"Are you okay?" I asked worrily.

"I'm fine, just tired. I stayed up all night studying for the maths exam. I shouldn't have left it to the last minute." She explained. What maths exam? Uh oh?

"Don't stress yourself, you could get sick." I said kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Yeah. What time is it?" She asked. I reached into my pocket for my phone, but it wasn't there. I must of left it at home. I was going to a friends house after school so I might need it. I turned to girlfriend.

"I left my phone at home. Hold the bus for me if it gets here before I come back, okay." I instructed her.

"Okay," she replied. I ran as fast as I could towards my house. I jumped through an open window, ran to the kitchen table and snatched my phone. I raced back to the bus stop. That bus was still there, so I hopped on and looked around for my girl. I smiled as I found her sleeping soundly but instantly frowned when I saw a boy sitting next to her. He had spiky orange hair and was wearing a huge white coat. His name was Dexter and he was in my science class. I growled and stomped over the him.

When I got there I witnessed him sniffing my precious girl. He then rapped his arms around her and sniffed her hair. I twitched, wanting to go over there and shred him to pieces and telling him that Blossom was my girl. However, I just couldn't wake up my love from her much needed rest. He then unwrapped his arms and started to search for something in his bag. I sighed relieved.

The science nerd pulled out a pair of scissors and chopped some of Blossom's hair off. I was about to explode at that point. I stormed over to him. I was going to yell at him, but the bus suddenly stopped and I fell onto my back. Ouch!

"We're here, now get out!" The bus driver shouted. How rude. I looked up only to find Dexter not there anymore. At least I won't have to deal with him till later. I shook Blossom's shoulder and she woke up.

"Are we at school already?" She asked.

"Yeah, now come on, we're going to be late." I informed her and we rushed to our form room. For the rest of the school day, I looked around for that nerd. I can't believe he had the nerve to touch my girl.

At the end of school, before I went to my friends house, I saw that dork from this morning. I stomped over to him.

"Hey you! Let me tell you that Blossom is my girl, so don't you dare touch her!" I roared at him. He looked at me.

"I ain't afraid of you. I also plan on making Blossom my girl." He smirked confidently. I literally exploded.

"You will not and I repeat, will not touch my girl unless you don't want to wake up alive tomorrow morning! Blossom will never love you! Just leave her alone!" I yelled, now panting.

"Whatever," he just brushed me off. The nerve of this guy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. I punched his face, giving him a nose bleed. He fought back, but failed miserably. I got off of him and glared. He just stared at me with a look of pure terror. Serves him right. I walked away laughing at my achievement. Blossom will be mine forever and ever. Let's just hope I don't get suspended when the teachers find out about what I did.

* * *

I was at home today and it was Wednesday. Yeah, I did get suspended. Oh well, at least I got that dork to leave Blossom alone. The door bell rang and I stood up to get it, groaning. I opened the door and was face to face with my Blossom. She looked really excited and happy. It made me smile while I watched her jump up and down on the spot.

"Brick, Brick, Brick! I got 100% for my math test. Isn't that great?" She exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her in amusement and congratulated her on a job well done.

"That's awesome! I know you studied hard for this."

"Yeah, I'm so relieved that it's over now." She said with a sigh of relief. I invited her in and we talked for the rest of the day.

"So, Brick what happened with you and Dexter?" I looked at her in embarrassment.

"I was only trying to protect you!" I exclaimed.

"That's sweet of you, but you still can't attack another person. By the way, look what happened to my hair! Someone cut it! It must of been my annoying little sister!" She started ranting about how her hair looked so ugly, but I knew for a fact that she looked beautiful no matter what her silky hair looked like.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
